What if you stayed with me?
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Nagisa is faced with a tough choice embrace his new home or chase for the possibility of returning back to where he came from. No lemon just the occassional fbomb


AN: I own nothing. This one's for Autistic Grizzly in his recommendation for one of my fics. Bro if you are reading this I wanted to write it in, but I would have felt like an asshole especially because Asuka is so nice so I hope this makes up for it.

So I guess I'll start at the beginning well ending which is technically also the beginning, but whatever. I had killed my teacher then the Ministry of Defense fires up the laser again with me caught in the blast. Then I was either killed, teleported, sent forward in time, sent backward in time, I dunno your guess is as good as mine. I somehow ended up in a secret school for ninjas which currently only had five girls plus me the only boy. It was shall we say difficult to adjust, but over time I overcame the fact that their boobs just weren't bound by normal laws of physics. Now for some this scenario might be paradise well let me just take a moment to say FUCK YOU you have no idea what it's like. I have to knock at least ten times to make sure that I don't walk in on them. Katsu however, does not make it easy especially when she gropes every girl with boobs. It's difficult not to stare because she's right there doing it. Then Ikaruga will say that I'm being a pervert which is not true. Then Katsu doesn't make it any easier when she tries to grope me.

"You know Nagisa I think she is convinced that if she gropes you she will turn you into a girl." "Yeah you are probably right Asuka." Then there was Asuka she was one of the girls that was nice to me. Not saying the other two aren't, but Ikaruga made it seem like I was some kind of sexual deviant. Thankfully Asuka saw through it. I mean sure we've had some awkward moments that mostly always involve her getting naked somehow. Doesn't help when her substitution technique makes her sacrifice her clothing to get out of trouble. "Hey Nagisa?" "Hmm yeah what is it Asuka?" "Do you even know how to get back to your own world?" That was the question wasn't it. How to go back to my world when this world's technology isn't as far ahead. "I dunno, but I've got to find out how." "You know if it doesn't work out you could always... Uhh never mind." Asuka had always tried to offer some kind of alternative, but she always stopped mid sentence. She probably thinks her ideas are stupid or something, but right now I need stupid ideas. "Asuka what were you gonna say?" "Never mind it's stupid." "Well right now I could use stupid." "Uhh right well...what...if...youstayedwithme?" "What?" "What if you stayed with me?" Asuka turned her face away almost like if she was embarrassed or something.

Had I thought about the chance that I couldn't return? Yes I did and it is something that gets harder for me to accept with each passing day. "Asuka I wouldn't like to impose I mean..." "No yeah you're right I'm sorry for asking ha ha ha." She laughed nervously and we continued. I'm sorry Asuka it's not that I don't like her as... a friend that is yeah that's right. But I have to think on how to go home. Asuka and I kept shopping for more ingredients for her to make her rolls. When I first saw them I thought that they were the craziest thing I ever saw then I remembered the mach 20 flying yellow octopus, and the destruction of the moon suddenly the rolls seemed normal. "So Nagisa listen about what I'm said I'm sorry for..." "Uhh no it's okay besides it looks like that might be the case." "Nagisa?" This was my new life. Did I hate it? No. Were the people here nice to me? Yeah they were especially Asuka. But was it where I really belonged? "Nagisa are you okay?" "Yeah why?" "You're crying that's why." I touched my face and felt the tears. "Uhh here wait I got it." Asuka took off her small red scarf and wiped my tears clean. Then she cupped my cheek. "You know you don't have to be alone you have us and well... We'll stand by you." I smiled at her. "Yeah you're right thanks."

Then people started staring at us. "Uhh we should probably go." "Yeah let's." We made our way back to a nearby park bench to rest for a bit. "Nagisa about what happened back there I..." "No it's okay you were only looking out for me." She smiled at me. "Yeah, but anyways the reason why I wanted you to..." "ASUKA!" Katsu immediately jumped Asuka and started groping her in public. "Katsu get off." "Aww c'mon are you mad because I interrupted your date." What? Asuka immediately blushed. "It isn't a date he's just helping me pick out some groceries." "Awww but didn't you say back at the ack..." Asuka was choking Katsu, and didn't seem like she would let go. I went in to break them up only to have Katsu put her hands under my shirt and start groping me too. Asuka tried to help me, but Katsu held on for dear life. Then we both fell and I was sandwiched between the two. To every guy out there who thinks this is the life again FUCK YOU their boobs were completely crushing me. I remember one time when Yumi I think that was her name broke every single one of my ribs and I was hospitalized for a few weeks with her BOOBS so yeah that's a downside of this place also back home with Irina now that I think about it.

Katsu walked back with us then she hung back and started whispering to Asuka about something. Asuka had her head down and had a small frown on her face. Maybe something happened. "Hey Asuka are you okay?" "Yeah it's just that well I uhh..." Katsu then spoke. "She's just sad that you'll leave before she ack..." Asuka was trying to choke scratch that was in fact choking Katsu again. "Uhh you guys people are watching." Then both of them looked at the crowd of people that had gathered around them. Asuka let go of Katsu grabbed her bags and dragged me back to the dorm. "So Asuka what was all that about?" "Uhh nothing just Katsu being you know... Katsu." "Right." I'm not buying it something else is up. "Well I'll go prepare the food." "Uhh hey wait do you need any help?" "Uhh I... Okay." That's weird why is she blushing? I mean she looks cute, but okay no can't do that besides what if I... 'What if you stayed with me?' Could I stay with her? What about my friends and family back home? What if I have to choose between her and them? Could I do that to her? There is no doubt in my mind that Asuka is strong, but...

"Ouch." "Nagisa what happened?" "I cut myself with the knife." "Oh wait here let me..." She placed my finger in her mouth and used her tongue. It was warm and it tickled a bit. I giggled a bit. I could tell she was blushing and tried to avoid me. "You know you look really cute when you blush." What is wrong with me? "Uhh I uhh... Let me get you something to cover the cut." Aww man I suck I mean yeah she's cute, beautiful, funny, she is clumsy like I'am, and... Do I like Asuka? I mean Katsu has always asked me what I thought about her. I thought she was pretty cool and we like sushi rolls hers are just longer than what I'm used to, but still they're great. Maybe I should stay with her besides it's not like I can go back to where I belong and here at least I can use my skills to help people too bad that my medical expenses would be through the roof with the number of times I've been crushed by them and their boobs, but to be with her and see that smile it's worth it. I pulled my hairbands and let my hair down. Yeah for sure I'll stay so that I can be by her side hand in hand. Then she walked in with the small box of band aids. "Hey Nagisa I brought the..." I turned to her then smiled yeah this is my world now this is where I belong with her. "Asuka I'll stay here with you." She dropped the box, and took a step back. "What?" "I'll stay with you Asuka." She took another step back. "But I... But you... What about going back?" "Asuka I think I'm in love with you." She started crying. "But what about..." I walked over to her and held her. She cried in my apron.

"Nagisa but what if mpgh..." I kissed her as gently as I could. She didn't seem to hold back either. She started tightening her grip on the apron. Then we finally released for air. "Nagisa I... I love you too." Then she hugged me and I hugged her because I did not want to let go. We finished preparing the rolls and started eating them like pocky her on one side me on the other. We had both finished eating the rolls and I was already doing the dishes. Then she hugged me from behind. "As soon as you're done come join me." "Yeah I will." She then kissed my cheek and left. After a couple of minutes I went back to join her. "Nagisa if you stay with me I want you too..." "Yeah I'll marry you." She smiled at me. Was it dumb for me to make that kind of decision? No it wasn't because I'm sure that if this is my new world I wouldn't want to spend any other day with besides her. She was now my new world, and I'll stay for her because she is the one I love most. "Okay then so uhh I guess we should umm..." I laid on her gently as we began to kiss again. "Nagisa I..." "It's mine too so..." "Oh then I guess it's okay we'll call it practice for our wedding night." "Yeah." The next morning I woke up with her in my arms her head buried in my chest and our clothes all over the floor. I kissed her forehead, and she moved a bit. "Yeah I'll stay with you now and forever."


End file.
